The Colors of Life: Yellow
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Fourth in my "Colors of Life" series. Rated T for minor adult themes. "It all started with a dress..." Next up? The color orange! Hope you enjoy; I know I did.


Author's Note: And the fourth installment in my "Colors of Life" series is finally up! I couldn't really find something that was symbolized by the color yellow...unless you count happiness and brightness...but I couldn't incorporate that into a decent short story. Anyway, I built this little idea around a single dress (which I've had my eye on for a while...) and a girls' night out (which is always fun) and this is what was born! It's pretty short and sweet, so...hope you absolutely love it. :)

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it. Same with Emily's dress. (I'll probably have more luck with the latter, however.)

* * *

It all started with a dress.

Well actually, the promise of a date. And a demand to wear something sexy.

Emily planned on doing just that, so she sought dress picking advice from her friends. Of course, the prospect of going dress shopping for Emily was enough to intrigue and convince JJ and Garcia, and they joined her enthusiastically.

"We can make it a girls' night out!" suggested Garcia. Emily smiled. "Alright, we'll go shopping first and then we'll go to dinner. My treat."

But the shopping looked as if it would take forever.

"Em, what kind of dress are you looking for?" JJ asked, perusing the racks.

"I don't know…something different and not too…" she looked at the blood red dress that Garcia was holding, "…daring."

"But you would look _amazing_ in this dress! It would definitely wow your date," the technical analyst protested.

"Yeah, but it would also send the wrong message," Emily said, imagining how Hotch would react if he saw her in it. It was almost enough to make her change her mind. "It's a bit too...risqué for my taste."

JJ stopped. "Who is your date, anyway? You still haven't told us." Garcia looked up in anticipation.

Emily rolled her eyes. "I am _not_ telling you guys."

"Why not? JJ asked, turning her attention back to the dresses.

"No reason. I'm just not going to tell you."

"Meanie," Garcia stated, pouting. Emily stuck out her tongue like a child.

"How about this one?" The media liaison pulled out a simple black dress.

"Hmm...It's too common. Besides, he's already seen me in a black dress."

"So this isn't your first date with the mystery man," Garcia stated, a sly smile spreading across her face.

Emily said nothing, just pulled a dark green dress off of the rack. After checking the price, she quickly put it back.

"Have you had sex yet?" JJ asked bluntly.

The dark haired agent blushed as she remembered the feel of his hands exploring her body, his lips trailing not too far behind. "Yes," she answered plainly. Glancing at her two friends, she caught them exchanging an intrigued and excited look. "Can we _please_ get back to dress shopping?"

Twelve dresses later, JJ let out a victorious cry.

"What is it, Jayje?" Emily asked curiously.

"Oh nothing..." she answered nonchalantly, as Garcia said, "It's perfect..."

Emily started to walk over. "Oh no, you don't. You have to make me a deal first," JJ said, stopping her. Garcia chuckled.

Emily sighed in exasperation. She knew this was going to happen someday. "What is the deal?"

JJ smirked, knowing that her friend was bound to cave. "Well, I found this dress, and Garcia agrees that you will look _gorgeous_ in it. It's everything you've been looking for; different, sexy...but decent," she added at Emily's raised eyebrow, "not a common color, and..." She checked the price tag quickly. "It's not expensive. Plus, it looks great for summer. Emily, this is the _perfect_ dress."

"That's what you've said for the last five dresses," Emily reminded.

"But this one beats all!" Garcia persisted.

"Alright...but that wasn't much of a deal..."

"I wasn't finished. We'll show you the dress, and if you like it, you have to tell us who your date is." JJ said with a smile.

"That's not fair! I didn't even have to bring you two with me!" the brunette protested.

"Yeah, yeah, _but you did. _So, what do you say?" Garcia asked.

"...What if I don't like it?"

There was a pause. "Then we go back to searching."

Emily thought it over. Her friends seemed pretty sure that their dress was the one...and they were bound to find out about her and Hotch anyway...

"Alright, deal. Now show me the dress."

JJ smiled and revealed the dress, waving her hand in a way that would make Vanna White proud. "So...what do you think?"

Emily couldn't help but smile. They were right; it _was_perfect. The dress was a pale, sunny yellow color, made of chiffon and a thin layer of lace underneath. It fell just above her knees and tied behind her neck. She reached forward and took it from JJ, fingering the thin, almost wispy material. "I think it's beautiful," she said quietly. "Thank you guys, I love it." The two women exchanged a smile and a look that visibly read, "Told you so."

"Why don't you try it on?" Garcia suggested.

Emily obliged. Less than five minutes later, she emerged from the dressing room and twirled around. "Well?" she asked, feeling like a teenager preparing for prom.

"Wow. You look gorgeous, Em," JJ said with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"I agree indubitably," Garcia said. "Whoever your mystery man is will be speechless. Which reminds me…you have your end of the deal to complete. Who is the lucky guy?"

"Let me change out of the dress and pay for it, then we'll talk," Emily answered, buying time.

"Always the suspenseful type," JJ murmured under her breath.

Emily laughed. "Would you know me any other way, Jayje?"

All the blonde could do in response was laugh along. So, ten minutes later, they were sitting in the corner of a neighboring restaurant and neither JJ nor Garcia could take it any longer.

"Who. Is. It?"

"Chill, PG!" Emily paused, thinking about how she would tell them. "Yeah, I've been dating Hotch for around three months, even though that type of fraternization is banned in the BAU," she thought mockingly. She internally cursed Rossi. "Why did he have to be freaking Casanova, for God's sake? If he could have just kept it in his pants, maybe the fraternization rules would have never been established!"

JJ's wry chuckle brought her back to reality. "Someone looks deep in thought."

"Well, I don't really know how to say this!"

"Just spill it, chickadee." Garcia said, impatient.

She took a deep breath, steeling herself for her friends' reactions. "Well, the mystery man? It's, um…It's Hotch."

The following seconds were priceless. "Hotch?" Garcia burst, almost choking on her glass of wine.

JJ's jaw dropped open. "Oh. My. Gosh. Are you serious?"

Emily nodded, a smile spreading across her lips.

The blonde shook her head. "Why am I not surprised?"

Emily laughed. "I have no idea. This is going much better than I imagined it."

"But that's amazing, Em! I'm so happy for you…and him! How long have you two been together?"

"Around three months, I think."

Garcia finally made the connection. "Oh my goodness, you've had sex with the boss man!"

Her spontaneity made the ladies burst into laughter once more.

"So, when's your next date?" she asked curiously.

"Tomorrow, actually. I don't know whether to feel excited or nervous…" Emily said, her voice fading away.

"Both. That anticipation is what makes the evening so special," JJ said wisely.

And Emily couldn't help but agree.

~.~.~

Hotch walked anxiously to the door of Emily's condo, bringing yellow roses with him, which he knew were her favorite. Steadying himself, he rang her doorbell and waited.

Seconds later, Emily opened it and he was greeted by her bright smile. "Hey," she said in greeting, holding the door open and letting her lover into her home.

"Hey," he answered, not sure of what else to say. She had officially robbed him of the ability to form coherent sentences, so he said plainly, "I got you some flowers." Emily took the bouquet from his hands and brought it to her face, breathing in the ambrosial scent.

"They're beautiful…thank you, Aaron," she said almost shyly at his romantic gesture.

"They're not as beautiful as you. You look…breathtaking."

She smiled. "You look really handsome yourself." How was it that this man had the ability to unleash butterflies in her stomach each time he spoke? They stood there for a moment before Emily went to the kitchen and placed the roses in an elegantly crafted glass vase.

"Do you know what yellow roses symbolize?" she asked Hotch, coming back to stand beside him.

"No." He shook his head, a smile playing at his lips. "Tell me."

"Warmth, caring, and affection…"

Hotch slowly pulled Emily towards him, and they shared a languid and chaste kiss. She felt him smile against her lips, and she couldn't help but sigh contentedly. They separated reluctantly, his hand twisted in her wavy, dark hair, her arms circling his neck. "We should go or we'll miss our dinner reservation," Hotch said half-heartedly. All Emily could do was nod. Right as they were about to go into his black SUV and drive to the restaurant, Hotch stopped Emily, his hand coming to rest on her bare shoulder.

"I just have to say one thing, Em."

"What is it?"

"That dress…you look amazing. It's, well…perfect."

Internally thanking JJ and Garcia, she entered the car and made small talk while Hotch drove off.

"So, how has your weekend been so far?" she asked.

"Pretty good, actually. I spent all of yesterday with Jack…he's dying to see you, by the way." They both chuckled. "What about you?"

"Oh…busy."

"Really? How so?"

"It's a long story…" she said vaguely, remembering yesterday's events.

"I'm listening," he said, looking over at her with a smile.

She smiled back. "Well, it all started with a dress…"

* * *

Author's Note: And that's it! Thanks for reading. :) Please leave a review if you have the time!


End file.
